FMA and Kingdom Hearts: Stranded in Utawarerumono
by dragon21sixis
Summary: Falling armored boys, ppl crushed by gummi ships! It's sure is raining havoc in Hakuro's crib aka Utawarerumono. Wonder what will happen next? 0.o


Oboro was eating chicken wigs, simple for the fact of wanting to become one with his inner black side. But then Touka walked up to him.

Touka: " Oboro! Stop trying to act black! You are a Japanese man not a black man."

Oboro: " But I want to act black to hook up with Rose (from FMA)."

Touka: " What! You idiot. Rose is only half black !"

Oboro: " How do you know that."

Touka: " Because I am observant."

Oboro: " Aw ,whatever. You just hate me 'cause I'm black."

Touka: " What?! Oh, you're blind as a bat Oboro. Just act yourself.

Oboro: But chicks dig black folks.

Touka: Never mind. I'm going off to-- --Ahhhh!"

Suddenly Alphonse Elric fell from the sky on Touka.

Al: "Ouch--"

Alphonse paused as he got up.

Al: --never mind.. Oh god! Are you alright?"

If the boy had a body, he surely would've jumped out of his armor. Alphonse hurried to his feet, pulling Touka to her feet, hundreds of apologies spilling out of his armor, sadly, due to having massive weight pushed on top of her, Touka was out cold. Oboro simply snickered in the background.

Oboro: That's what you get for not thinkin' I'm black, yo -- WEST SIDE!"

The brunet waved up a gang sign, Alphonse silent in the background.

Al: Um,

He glanced around. Where in the name of Edward's shortness was he?

Al: "Sir… Wannabe-Black-Man, can you tell me where I am?" Oboro."Yo! Yo! Yo! Homie, no worries, yo' in the house o' Utawaremono--"Like most things that have been happening in the wild piece of fiction, Oboro was attacked by a ship, not just any ship though, a… Gummi Ship! With smoke coming out from the grill of the ship, a door on the side opened, smoke flew every which way. With a loud cough, two figures could be seen through the : "Sora! You idiot, I told you to take a turn at that strip club, but no~ you had to keep straight! We got attacked by a drunken heartless! A DRUNKEN HEARTLESS!"Another person, who was supposedly Sora, simply winched.

Sora: Riku~ I'm sorry! The strip club was distracting me! … I thought I saw Axel, I got scared… I think I'm scarred for life, FOR LIFE!" Riku: … Like I : B-but Riku~! I thought we had something special~!Riku: … What?Sora: Well, you know~!Riku: … Sora?Sora: "Yes Rikukins~?"

There was a long awkward pause.

Riku: T-that's it Sora. T-this is the last time I hang out with you.

Sora: But why?

Riku: Oh come! Those damned fan girls and everyone else got the bad idea when you fell to your knees crying when you saw me but you just say, " Oh yeah good thing your Ok." to a moment, there was silence, then, finally, a grunt was heard from beneath the Gummi : "H-help! D-dog, I can't breathe, yo! My grill is stuck in the dirt, son! THE DIRT!"All heads turned towards the Gummi ship, Oboro's somewhat gloved hand twitched from beneath the engine.

Oboro: "I-I need some fried chicken, I can't feel my back… Momma…"

Riku: Shut up you wannabe- black-person!"

Al: " What the heck's going on? Ed where are you?! These gays and jiggers ( _Japanese wiggers ) _are scaring me. Seriously!"

Then a voice came within Alphonse armor.

Unknown: You dope I'm in your stupid armor. Have you lost your senses already from that fall?!

Al: Oh! Brother! I'm sorry. There you are.

Alphonse opened his armor. Ed tumbled out gasping for air.

Al: Are you alright? How did you get in there?

Ed: Next time I polish your armor remind me to clean the inside!

Al: Sorry Brother but you know how Nina forced me to eat that steak and bread before.

Ed: You STILL HAVE THAT IN THERE ?! And I thought I was messy."

Ed stood up and brushing himself off.

Ed: " Heard you crushed some chick." Ed said with a grin, laughing at the fact of Alphonse getting in trouble.

Al: It was an accident I swear.

Ed looked behind Al to see Touka laying out cold on the ground. Ed jumped back.

Ed: Wow! What the heck's wrong with her ears. They're like… WINGS!

Unkown: What is the meaning of this?

All heads turned to see Emperor Hakuro. Even Oboro's head turned because he had partly gotten his head out from under the engine. Eluluu stood in shock behind Hakuro.

Hakuro: Who are you four.

Hakuro demanded pointing at Riku, Sora, Ed, and Alphonse.

Ed: Well why don't you tell us where we are then I'll tell you my name.

Hakuro was about to demand their identities again but then Oboro finally got from under the engine.

Oboro: I dun told you dog. You in Hakuro's crib. Utawarerumono."

Sora: God! Will you stop acting black?! You're Japanese stop humiliating yourself .

Oboro: Don't hate, appreciate.

Sora growled.

Hakuro: Enough. I'll ask again, who are you?

Sora: My names Sora. This is my life part- I mean my friend Riku.

Riku took in a stressful breath.

Riku: Sora? If you say one more word relating to us having a relationship, I swear to God I will smack the jell clear out from your hair.

Sora: Oh I know you don't mean that."

Ed: I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. This is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric.

Hakuro lifted his fan and like a sword and pointed it towards the four new comers.

Hakuro: Are you sure you people aren't a threat?

Alphone quickly threw his hands up into the air.

Al: HOLY CRAP Ed, we're gonna die! Put the fan down, we can solve this without violence.

Then there was a long pause.

Ed: Were you really scared when that happened?

Al: No, I just wanted to point out to the producers how stupid and ridiculous the idea of having a fan as a weapon was.

Ed: Thought so.

Hakuro: Hey, you tryin' to say my fan can't do damage?

Alphonse: Exactly my point. I mean come on. It's a freakin' fan. What are you gonna do fill us with oxygen. Now Temari; she could really kick ass.

Ed: Naruto sucks. Don't encourage it.

Alphonse: I know. I was just setting an example.

Hakuro: Now hold on a m-

Alphonse: You know if you weren't the main character you'd be dead by the first episode and lots others.

Hakuro: I-

Al: I'll bet you 50 buck that Oboro could kick your ass, and Oboro sucks!

Oboro: Yo dog why you wanna do me like that?

Al: Who in the depths of Hell would wanna do you? I've seen sexier raccoons.

Oboro pauses for a moment. Then he fell to his knee's and starts busting out crying. Ed looked up at Al and slowly walks over to Oboro. He knelt down on one knee and put his hand on Oboro's shoulder. Oboro looked up to meet Ed's eyes.

Ed: Hate to break it to ya' but my brother's right.

Oboro paused again and cried even harder.

Unknown: Shut up! We think our lord is hot.

All eyes turned to behind Hakuro. It was Dori and Gura. Ed stood up and was about to say something when Riku jumped in.

Riku: Yeah when he's drunk. Last time he was secretly raped by you two.

Oboro: *sniffle*…WHAT!!??

Suddenly Karula walked in on the scene. Ed, Al, Riku, and Sora stared at Karula for a second. Then their eyes widened.

Karula: Now what's going on here?

There was a long pause.

Karula: Are all of you staring at my breasts?!

Another pause.

Al: Faaaaaaaaaaake.

Karula: Excuse me?

Al: Faaaaaaaaaaake.

Karula: I'll have you know that these are real.

Al: Faaaaaaaaaaaake.

The rest only stared.

Karula: Will you stop repeating " Fake"? They're real.

A long pause.

Al: Implaaaaaaaants.

Karula: Hakuro you believe me when I say that my breasts are real, right?

Hakuro: Of course.

Sora: So he _was_ paying attention in episode 18.

Hakuro: I told Eluluu and all the Utawarerumono fans that nothing happened between us!

Sora: If you and Karula didn't do anything then I'm straight.

Riku: DAMNIT SORA SHUT UP!!

**(TO BE CONTINUED) How will the Elric brothers return to their world? How will the key blade masters pay for gas!? Find out in…. actually the ending has been lost in time so THE END!**


End file.
